Pearly White Plains
Pearly White Plains 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Four. This episode was released on March 25, 2013. The champion title for this episode is '''Fairy Godmother. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Tooth Fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant Colour Bomb fell and damaged the Tooth Fairy's teeth. As a result, the Tooth Fairy becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean to the Tooth Fairy's appeal. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 343 and Level 336 *Hardest level: Level 347 Although it has some easy levels, this episode is considered very hard like Pastille Pyramid. It has some medium-hard levels such as 339, 340, 341, 342, 345, and 349, and two harder levels, 347, and the notorious 350, which is an incredibly difficult jelly level and was voted several times as the hardest level of the whole game. However, the latter level is nerfed heavily, which gives chance for level 347 to become the hardest of this episode. Therefore, the difficulty of episode is immediately alleviated. All five candy order levels of this episode can be problematic and hard for some people (especially levels 341 and 347, which can be considered one of the hardest candy order levels in the game). There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find there were still only 335 levels. It turned out the King team accidentally made that post too early by mistake. The development team claimed that they made this accident as they were "so excited about the release", although what probably happened was someone accidentally made the post through genuine human error. *Level 343 is the timed level with the longest time limit (3 minutes). *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it. First being Easter Bunny Hills. *Level 347 used to require 2 Color bomb + Wrapped Candy combos with a Chocolate Spawner in the middle. Now, it requires 10 Wrapped Candies and 2 Color bombs, with a Chocolate Spawner moved to the second-last line. *This episode contains many four-colored levels, which of the levels 336, 337, 341, and level 344. *Level 350 was considered the hardest level in the game until it was nerfed. *Level 341 can be the hardest level with four colours. *All Candy Order Levels are odd numbered levels in this episode. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 levels apart: Levels 336, 338, 340, and 342. 4 levels apart: Levels 342, 346, and 350. *Like Sour Salon, all Jelly levels are even-numbered. *Like Level 436, there is a medium level that have 4 colours (medium: 337, 436) (hard: 341 and 376) *This is the first episode that the color of the episode in the banner was changed. (Orange to Green) Gallery/Directory Teeth before the attack.png|Teeth before the attack Teeth during the regular candy attack.png|Teeth during the regular candy attack Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth during the colour bomb attack Teeth after the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth after the colour bomb attack My beautiful teeth is ruined!.png|Oh no! My beautiful teeth are ruined! Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this!.png|Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this somehow! It is the fault of the candy!.png|It is all the fault of the candy! It is not the fault of the candy. It is all about brushing your teeth!.png|It is not the fault of the candy! It is all about brushing your teeth! Toothfairyafetr.png|After story 336fb.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 337fb.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 338fb.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 339fb.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 340fb.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 341fb.png|Level 341 - |link=Level 341 342fb.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 343fb.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 344fb.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 345fb.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 346fb.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 Level_347.png|Level 347 (Old) - |link=Level 347/Versions 347fb.png|Level 347 (New) - |link=Level 347 348before.png|Level 348 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 348 348after.png|Level 348 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 348 349fb.png|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 Level_350.png|Level 350 (Old) - |link=Level 350/Versions 350fb.png|Level 350 (New) - |link=Level 350 Pearly White Plains (Facebook).png|Facebook version Category:Episodes Category:World Four Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard Episodes